Arastoph
Rob (A.k.a Arastoph) is a spore creator from the united kingdom and is known for being one of the most versitile and most featured creators on Spore. Originally an apprentice of the great master creator G3nji back in 2008. Arastoph became famous after reaching number one on the MPN list 6 days in a row while on the seventh he lost to G3nji and came in second. Highlights Arastoph has had many great moments in Spore including being the first person ever to be featured 6 times in his career as a creator with 5 of the features going to creatures/vehicles and one obtained from an adaventure contest. Most creators remember him for his mammoth gun turrets thread on thr sporum which created a whole new way of thinking and designing in the building editor to make realistic and sometimes fully animated cannons and turrets. During his time on spore Arastoph has had 4 fan clubs, become a moderator and admin of 3 forums, was selected out of a small selection of members to have his creations rendered in 3ds max by maxis, created the slightly unknown "wandwich" meme and created the highest rated creation of all time in 2009 (elemental wyrm) with 414.6 positive votes (496.4 before massive downrating). The elemental wyrm stayed at number one for 5 weeks which to this day is still one of the longest times achieved by any creation that has decaying ratings (charles darwin and other old creations do not decay). http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y272/arastoph/CRE_ElementalWyrm-08acbc9f_ful.png He has also won many contests on the sporum including two wallpaper design contests which also got him featured. Arastoph's Rater Army Back in summer 2009 Arastoph posted a claim on the sporums which stated he had "an army of raters designed to uprate and springboard any creator he wishes to fame and fortune in the MPN" this claim sparked a large discussion as to who was part of this group and how succesful was it at bringing people into the spotlight on spore. Not much is known but sources claim that Arastoph controls 70 members who all uprate whatever creation he wishes. Arastoph mentioned much later in the sporums that no one in the group may uprate anyone else in the group so it can not be used for personal gain. Mentionable Members who shot to fame with some assistance from this group are said to be Vektrix, Rebecca1208, CopperLou, xDoomsoulx and Techno605. Forum Life Arastoph is renowned on the sporums for being very erratic, random and generally off topic to the point of madness. He often disappears and becomes inactive for very long periods of time until out of nowhere he will say one line of text or voice an opinion and vanish again. He has been labelled a forum ninja who steals cookies and lurks in the shadows until he can spout random pointless sentences at the defenceless members once more. It is said that if you feed him a "wandwich" he wil calm down and become a very interesting and heavily opinionated debater. Arastoph is still one of the last remaining "old legends" to visit the forum from time to time and im sure he will always be watching till the end. Category:Sporum members